Brotherly Advice
by Hannah1441
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the battle at Hogwarts and Ginny asks her brother for some advice about how to handle Harry.


**As we all know, this magical world which we are so obsessed with belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling!**

**Authors Note:**** Hello world! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please feel free to give me lots of criticism, because I really want to improve on my stories! Of course compliments will be graciously accepted as well! So please enjoy!**

Brotherly Advice

It was shortly after another one of Mrs. Weasley's famous dinners that Ginny approached Ron in the kitchen, who was trying to figure out that dish-washing charm that their mum always used.

Ron was repeatedly flicking his wand at the dishes, suds flying up into the air, and dishwater splashing about. After watching his comical attempts, Ginny intervened. She took out her wand and gave it a soft swish.

"I got it!" Ron said, surprised.

"Not quite, Ronald" Ginny said, smirking while leaning up against the countertop, holding up her wand.

Ron's accomplished look faded and he turned back to the job at hand, this time trying to get the washed dishes to dry themselves and shuffle into their designated cupboards. Instead, the dish towel hit Ron again and again, sometimes even sticking to his face, so Ron would pry it off and try again. Ginny gave up on waiting for him to figure it out (who knows how long that would take!) and went over to help him.

"It's all in the swish, you see" Ginny said, gesturing to make his wand movement more fluid.

Ron tried again, and to his amazement, saw the dish towels begin to follow his instructions, and the plates crawl into their cupboards just as eagerly. Though he swear he saw some rogue cutlery try to stab him on their way to the drawer.

"Thanks Ginny. I never really got the hang of those household spe-" Ron cut himself short, turning to face Ginny, and narrowing his eyes. " You're never this nice... What did you do?!" Ron exclaimed visions of the brutal destruction of all of his prized possessions came to mind.

" Nothing! I swear. I just need some... brotherly advice" Ginny finished sweetly.

Ron was relieved... then afraid, imagining all of the painfully awkward questions she might ask. Ron began backing out of the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ron called anxiously.

"Hermione isn't here right now... so you'll have to do" Ginny said teasingly.

Ron might have been offended by that remark, but he merely grimaced.

"I need some advice on..."

Ron braced himself for impact.

"Harry" Ginny finished, wondering why Ron was cowering slightly.

"Oh."

"You're one of his best mates, which means you know him better than anyone. It's just... he's been so different since the battle at Hogwarts. I mean, were all different. We've all been through hell and a half, but it's so much more than that for him. He won't talk about the year you spent hunting horcruxes and trying to take him down. There's more going on with him than he's letting on, and I'm worried" Ginny said, the tone of the conversation shifting dramatically. "I was the one that spent every night worrying about him, and praying he come back alive... and now he barely talks to me!" Ginny huffed angrily.

All Ron could think of was " He's been through a lot, Gin", which was obviously not the right answer as Ginny threw her hands up and began to talk very loudly.

"So have I!" Ginny yelled, exasperated. "Every night I listened to that stupid radio, just hoping that I didn't hear any of your guy's names. Not Harry, not you, or Hermione, or Dad, or Mum, or George, or- Fred" Ginny ended quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" Ron said quietly, laying his hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

He was finally beginning to understand the magnitude of what she went through this year. As she began to shake silently, her feelings were all too familiar to him. The constant worry, and fear. Not knowing you'd ever see your family again, or the love of your life. Ron thought of Hermione.

"I think I love him, Ron. I know I do. I'm scared I'm going to lose him" Ginny said, whispering.

Ron thought she might be crying.

"You won't lose him, Ginny. He was scared all this time, too. Scared of failing, scared of dying. I know he was acting tough but he was really falling to pieces over you" Ron paused, " And I know I haven't always been... supportive of you guys, but after almost losing Hermione, I guess I ought to realize that you're meant to be."

Ron shifted awkwardly, shoving both his free hand and the one on Ginny's shoulder into his pockets, sheepishly adding "And maybe I could tell him to get a move on, and talk to you about it."

Ginny looked up and her face was dry, she knew better than to cry in front of her brother, even if he was being especially kind.

"Thanks, Ron. It means a lot. I know I'm being a little crazy right now. I just care about him a lot" Ginny smiled sadly.

"It will get better."

Ginny suddenly, with realizing what got into herself, gave Ron a hug, which he returned, hesitantly. They never hugged, and the gesture felt so foreign to him, he almost didn't hug her back.

She pulled away after a moment, and started to leave.

"Do you really love him, Gin?" Ron asked his reaction very delayed.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'll even tell him tonight" Ginny smiled to herself, taking a few more steps towards the door.

"Woah there!" Came a booming voice from Ron."You never tell a guy you love him too early in the relationship! You might scare him off" Ron said, as if he knew everything about relationships." These are the kind of things you pick up when you get to my level of-"

"Thanks, Ron" Ginny said, blinking a few times, with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "But I think the whole defeating-the-greatest-dark-wizard-ever-known-and-nearly-dying-in-the-process thing cancels that rule out" and then teasingly she turned to Ron and said "Besides, when have you ever given me good advice?"


End file.
